So Contagious
by StrawberryPanda2
Summary: Debitto can't figure out why Allen interests his family so much, so he pays the exorcist a little visit.


_Oh no. This couldn't be more unexpected_

_And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow_

_Don't let it throw you off too far_

_Cause I'll be running right behind you_

Debitto couldn't sleep. Even though Jasdero was dead to the world the raven-head couldn't lie still. Turning golden eyes to his twin to make sure the blonde was asleep, Debitto got from the large bed and left the room.

The reason for his being unable to sleep was in the form of the white-haired exorcist. He couldn't figure out why Tyki and Road liked the brat so much. To Debitto, he was only an annoying brat that he wanted to kill because he said a hundred guineas was pocket change.

Finally deciding that he would go pay the shortie a visit Debitto went back to his room and got dressed as quietly as he could. After all, he didn't want to wake Jasdero up.

Sure, he would admit the kid was cute, beautiful even. Even so, that was no reason to be as obsessed with him as his family was. Cross's apprentice had an annoying personality, too. What kind of idiot would say he loves both humans and akuma?

Obviously the kind whose looks screamed, fuck me right here and now. _What the hell am I thinking?_ Debitto shook his head. The Noah, or half of one, decided to blame his thoughts on their dinner conversation. It was Road's fault for talking about yaoi, since she learned what it was.

Somehow Debitto found the Black Order Main Branch quickly and was standing on the cliff without having to bother with climbing the damn thing. Don't ask how, the authoress doesn't know. It's just for the purposes of this story that he can quickly get to places without Road or his twin.

Anyways, putting an effort into not getting caught Debitto scaled up the walls. He knew where the rooms were from Lulubell's attack. He was also lucky that they still hadn't finished moving out and the rooms that were still intact were few and far between.

_Could this be out of line (could this be out of line)_

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

_Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

Wasting an hour or two looking for the brat's room put the Noah in a very bad mood. Slipping into the open window-one would expect the exorcist to leave such an opening, after all, his enemies could get in his room without him knowing-he stood staring at the boy. _He looks even better when he's sleeping._ Debitto slapped his forehead. _I need to stop thinking like this._

Not letting his anger get to him and make him wake up the boy-his twin wasn't there so he had almost no way to protect himself-gray hands looked through the silver-eyed exorcist's clothing, looking for something to bind the slightly younger boy. Finally settling on a white dress shirt Debitto quickly did up the binds.

"Oi." Allen moved slightly. "Wake up." Still Allen barely moved. Not wanting to yell Debitto kicked the white-haired teen.

Shouting, "What the hell?" Allen sat up, or tried to. Wondering what was holding him down Allen looked up at his shirt that entwined his hands. It didn't even occur to the beansprout to wonder _who_ tied him up.

"Yo." The short boy's head snapped to his left to see a golden gun sitting level with his eye. Following the gun up to the owner he found the face of Debitto.

"What are you doing here?" Debitto shrugged. He didn't know what possessed him but the raven-head leant down and pressed his lips against his enemy's experimentally. As soon as their lips connected Allen started struggling, not thinking about using his Innocence to break free.

_Oh~ when I'm around you I'm predictable_

_Cause I believe in loving you at first sight_

_I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to_

_To take a hold of you_

Debitto only pulled back when Allen relaxed and started participating in the kiss. He smirked when the moon went back into sight and showed a breathless, blushing Allen. "Enjoyed it?" Allen's blush became more pronounced.

"W-why did you...?" Not wanting to listen to the exorcist talk he pressed their lips together again. Debitto dropped his gun on the floor and straddled his enemy. Instinctively Debitto flashed his tongue out and licked the pale boy's lips.

When his victim gasped he slipped his tongue in the younger boy's mouth and explored the wet cavern. Once their tongues collided Debitto began trying to make Allen participate and return the favor. Drawing back for breath the Noah looked into Allen's half-lidded silver eyes.

Again he smirked and leaned down to start kissing along the boy's jaw, then his neck. Debitto did not expect the boy's mewl when he sucked on a particular point on his neck. "What-" Allen had to stop and bite his lower lip to keep from mewling again. "What are you doing?"

Golden eyes rolled and the owner's hands moved to push Allen's shirt up. He started playing with the silver-haired boy's nipples and didn't answer the question.

_Could this be out of line (could this be out of line)_

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

_Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

Placing butterfly kisses down the smaller boy's body Debitto took one of Allen's nipples into his mouth and started playing with the hard bud with his tongue. He was instantly gratified when the exorcist made even more noises.

Still playing with the other nipple with his right hand Debitto's left hand worked to pull Allen's boxer's down. Pale lips let out a gasp when Allen's half erection was hit by the cool air. Tanner lips pulled up in a smirk as he started playing with the other nipple. Biting softly he distracted Allen momentarily until his free hand began pumping Allen's manhood.

Debitto pushed himself up and looked at his work. Undoubtedly Allen Walker was beautiful, writhing under Debitto, trying to relieve himself. The Noah knew he didn't have much time left and positioned himself at Allen's entrance.

Knowing what was going to come next the exorcist grew fearful. Debitto didn't even prepare him! No lube, no preparation, it was going to-

Allen's scream was swallowed by Debitto. Not bothering to wait until he had adjusted Debitto pulled out and thrusted back in. Allen felt as if his muscles were tearing and expressed as much in his screaming that was swallowed by Debitto. The later thrusts didn't hurt as much due to his blood that was acting as a lubricant.

_Oh you're everything I'm wanting_

_Come to think of it I'm aching_

_On account of my transgression_

_Will you welcome this confession_

The two came at the same time, Allen screaming Debitto's name and Debitto grunting. Debitto pulled out after he came and cleaned himself up. He looked down at Allen to see the boy had fallen asleep and shrugged. Better than having to face the troublesome questions.

Despite his outer nonchalance Debitto was thinking, _What the fuck did I do? I don't even like the asshole!_ Trying to erase the image of Allen, which didn't help 'cause the guy was right beneath him, Debitto pulled his pants up. (When did he pull them down? He couldn't recall.) Slipping out of the window, Debitto forgot to untie Allen.

The next morning found Allen limping to the lunch hall. One of many to notice the limp but one of the few to comment on it asked _why_ Allen was limping. Amused, Lavi watched his friend's face range from blushing to pale because he continued walking.

When Debitto walked back into his room he saw Jasdero waking up and rubbing his eyes. "Where did you go? Hi~."

Grinning Debitto said, "For a walk. Maybe next time I'll take you with me."

_Could this be out of line (could this be out of line)_

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

_Keep me hanging on so contagiously (2x)_


End file.
